


【GaloLio】歸途／Long Way Home

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【GaloLio：Stay With Me】 [1]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Love Stories, M/M, Soulmates
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※  本篇完結後兩人的故事。-在加洛眼裡，那道身影，那張臉龐，那青檸金色的髮絲和紫色雙眼全都像在發光一樣。那是加洛.提莫斯期待許久的，卸除了本不該有的沉重和愧疚的笑容——本就該屬於眼前這擁有溫柔情感的無罪少年。迷途中出現了道標，有光緩慢而有力地驅散了濃霧。自私英雄和流亡少年發現了彼此。
Relationships: Burning Rescue Members & Galo Thymos, Burning Rescue Members & Lio Fotia, Galo Thymos/Lio Fotia, Galolio - Relationship
Series: 【GaloLio：Stay With Me】 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589377
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

假若遠離出生之地，假若在迷霧中看不清前路，假若仍在苦苦尋求有地方安置那份無處可去的鄉愁。

那麼，何處是道標，何處會有光，讓人找到歸途呢。




加洛.提莫斯很少有無計可施的時候。

並且他發自本能地討厭那種無力感。

他確實擁有超常的自信和勇氣——還不到認為自己無所不能的程度­——但他起碼對自己的腦速和應急能力有一定的信心。

然而看著面前少年平靜的側臉，他卻一時不知該如何反應比較好。

里歐.弗提亞穿著樸素的全黑色西裝，襯衫的衣領和袖口乾淨整潔，與他過往的服飾風格截然不同。

他身後身穿職業西裝的女士飛快地掃了加洛一眼，聲音沉穩地開口：「時間差不多了。」

里歐點了點頭，眼神仍然戀戀不捨地停留在地平線另一端的夕陽。

「陽光，像火焰一樣。」少年輕輕說。加洛分辨不清那是對方的喃喃自語還是在對自己說話。

他看著暖色調的光覆蓋住少年的頭髮，想不出什麼精彩的形容詞，只感覺十分好看，好看得只想嘆息：「是啊，不需要任何人撲滅的火。」

在少年投來略顯疑惑的眼神時，加洛終於下決心往前邁了一步，手掌覆在對方頭頂揉了幾下，笑了起來。曾經消逝的那些青金色頭髮復原得很好，觸感柔軟且真實。

里歐先是一愣，也輕聲笑了。他把頭上那隻手掌拂開，在兩人的接觸徹底分開前，不知有意還是無意地又握了一下。然後他轉過身，往一直耐心等待他的女士走去。

加洛看著少年纖細的身影在視野裡變得更加細小。

即將進入法庭指定的拘留場所、明天起開始接受審判的「瘋狂燃燒者」原領袖少年X，以及在「普羅米波利斯共和國v.s少年X」一案中代理里歐的大律師——眼前兩人的身影徹底消失後，他才訕訕地轉身，腦袋左轉右轉去找之前停泊機車的位置。

戴上頭盔前他又看了一眼夕陽，少年說的火焰一樣的光。然而他終究感性有限，在那裡面讀不出太多詩情畫意。

下次再相見，是作為證人站在法庭上，或是在拘留所的探望室，又或者會是奇蹟一般的，陪審團和法官給予參與拯救了這世界的里歐.弗提亞理應得到的公正判決，讓少年能一如過去那樣仰著驕傲的下巴，毫無負擔地走出法庭，然後他們可以像在共同戰鬥結束後那樣默契地碰拳……

－

開機車前來法院的路上是滿目瘡痍，市區中心的高樓建築被毀滅了大半。而位於城郊的法院卻所幸逃過一劫，就像是什麼隱喻似的。社會信念接近崩壞，而人們還在努力用司法秩序來維持著這搖搖欲墜的信念。

法院到底會給出什麼樣的判決，里歐會面對什麼樣的後果……加洛.提莫斯無從知曉。

但他非常確定的是，下次再有這樣面對面的機會，在多餘的話語之前，他想先給少年一個擁抱，力度恰好得讓對方不感到窒息，也逃不開的擁抱。

他也說不清自己怎麼會有這樣的念頭。

但他確實就是這麼想的。


	2. Chapter 2




加洛.提莫斯是個不折不扣的英雄。

普羅米波利斯共和國的人們這樣說。

憑著衝勁、直覺和體能，一次就通過了因為筆試和實地測試都難度超高而阻攔了許多熱血人士投身公職的國家救命消防局(FDPP)測試，直接分配到揮霍體力、高風險甚至可能犧牲生命的「烈焰救火隊」前線——哪怕資歷上還算新人，他對於熊熊大火的無畏和救人精神有目共睹。

「拯救生命的救火英雄」，世人這樣讚頌他。這是多麼威風的頭銜啊。

加洛喜歡看孩子們的笑臉，喜歡看獲救後的人們與至親重逢的感動場面，那些自己已經不再擁有，卻能為別人創造的回憶。消防隊員這樣的職能，天然散發著一種崇高的氣息。

加洛算不上情商特別發達的人，但清楚地知道自己頗受歡迎，也熱衷用各種形式來回應來自市民的愛戴，他對著歡呼和尖叫回以揮手和飛吻，與感激他的人們握手和擊掌。

然而，加洛.提莫斯真的是那樣無私的人嗎。

過去的學校同窗，如今救火隊的同伴，似乎從來沒人提出這樣的疑問。

加洛漫不經心地仰躺在公寓的沙發上。

這個公寓的客廳，對於常年獨自居住的青年來說實在過於寬敞，除去必須的家具和生活用品外，並沒有太多的裝飾。這裡只是他每週偶爾停留的地方罷了。

學生時期他把大多時間投入學業和鍛煉，在成為救火隊員後，則把大部分人生都貢獻給烈焰救火隊。他睡在救火隊總部休息室的時間比這公寓的床鋪上還多幾倍，連最珍視的「纏」也是存放在總部，而非這個名義上的「家」。

加洛把雙腿架在沙發扶手上，解開用來保護兼遮擋左手臂傷疤的護臂，被火焰灼傷的痕跡從肱二頭肌的位置攀爬到手背附近。

之前救火隊到福利院做志願活動時，這護臂曾在跟孩子們玩鬧的過程中被拉扯下來。天真的孩童們看著上面不規則地蜿蜒凸起的疤痕，不像成年人們那樣條件反射地表現出厭惡和排斥的神情，而是用小小的手拉住他的手指，問：「會不會很痛？」

加洛早就適應這種程度的疼痛。連同孩童時期那對火焰的畏懼，也在無數次的訓練和自我強化之後，學會利用體能和機械設備去妥善應對，去消滅。他為此自豪。

「這種小傷，很快就會好了哦！」也能這樣自信地回應孩童們的關切了。

偶爾無所事事的時候，他會舉起手臂凝視那上面暗沉扭曲的肌理，心裡想著這是英雄的印記，莫名失落的心情就重新踏實起來。

投入火海、撲滅火焰的成就感，用拯救他人生命的舉動換來的感激和惦記，彷彿機器運作最為需索的充電池一樣，支撐著他的熱血上湧、肢體運作，讓他反覆投入在常人看來不可思議的高壓作業裡。

加洛.提莫斯願意成為這樣的人。他覺得「英雄」這樣的形容並不準確。

應該是……自私英雄，之類的吧。


	3. Chapter 3




假如不是燃燒者群體在那場戰鬥中付出了巨大代價、因而獲得法官諒解和減刑的話，涉嫌諸如「恐怖主義」、「危害公共安全」、「縱火、焚毀公共建築物」這一連串的重罪，足以讓包括「少年X」在內的人們面臨死刑或在監獄裡度過餘生。

在律師的陪同下，未成年的里歐.弗提亞全程配合司法程序，在陪審團一致協商和法官判決下，豁免了監獄刑罰；在交付政府指定的保釋金後，他必須佩戴權威機構發放的GPS追踪器、讓渡部分隱私接受監護，由陪審團認可的監護人定期提交行動報告，直到監護期結束，便能徹底脫罪。

與此相對的，成年人的梅斯和坎羅等其他燃燒者，量刑都比里歐重不少，監禁期從六至十八個月不等，之後則是長達五年的監視期，疊加以千為單位計數的社區服務時數，並由直屬司法機關的城區重建專責小組進行監督。

－

從里歐的大律師口中得知自己有資格擔任監護人的那一刻，加洛.提莫斯不假思索地一口答應。

在幾次簡短的會面中總表現得嚴肅冷靜的女性律師，顯然被青年過分乾脆的回覆震了一下，花了好幾秒才組織好語言：「考慮到里歐.弗提亞的特殊身份，我建議您回去認真讀一讀這份監護指引和承諾書。文件裡列明了監護人需履行的義務，還有違例需要承擔的責任。請您務必認真考慮再作決定，三個工作日之內回覆就行。」

「我會全部負責的啦！」加洛一目十行地翻著律師推過來的兩份文件，「比這棘手的事情我都能應付。」

「請您至少留意罰則部分，」律師耐著性子補充，「您作為國家公務員，需要承擔的社會後果會比一般人更嚴重。」

加洛明白自己符合監護人資格的理由：成年人，盡忠職守的公職人員，在媒體和世人眼中拯救了共和國命運的烈焰救火隊員，受到市民的廣泛愛戴和信任。

當然，以此為標準的話，監護人候選名單上還有比加洛更有說服力的人選，比如同在烈焰救火隊的伊格尼斯·艾克斯隊長和雷米·普古納副隊長，不僅比加洛更年長，兩位資深的公職人員比青年更清楚義務、以及情感的邊界在何處。

律師的建議很專業，然而加洛認為監護人這樣的職責非自己不可，理由很簡單。他相信里歐，且很認真地覺得只有把里歐放在自己身邊才能徹底放心，他願意承擔因此可能發生的一切後果。

曾經陷害和利用燃燒者的政權不可信，對燃燒者仍充滿歧視的社會精英不可信，對少數族群仍有著誤解和不信任的市民不可信，不了解也未曾接觸過里歐的人不可信。他並不懷疑隊長或副隊長的責任感，然而他們對里歐的了解有多少呢，會像曾跟對方化為一體、傳遞火焰的自己那樣牽掛著里歐嗎。

絕對沒有比自己更合適的人選了。

律師輕嘆了一口氣，小聲說了句「你們啊……」

加洛還沒來得及消化這句話的主語，視線已經釘在文件最後一頁上。

他看見「被監護人」下方位置的簽名早已完成，這也是他第一次見到里歐的筆跡，工整而細長，那種屬於接受過優良教育且性格認真的人的字跡，跟少年本人的印象頗相稱。

加洛微笑起來，在「監護人」指定的位置簽下大名，字體粗獷得幾乎超出簽名空間。

律師收回文件認真地核對文件是否完整，在並排著的「被監護人：里歐.弗提亞」和「監護人：加洛.提莫斯」來回掃了兩遍，鬆了一口氣。

－

第二天一大早，加洛開著機車一路風馳電掣，比指定時間還早一個小時便出現在法院的鐵欄杆外，迎接那位從上次出庭作證的遠距離點頭問候之外，已將近成個月沒見過面的少年。

因為還有大把空餘時間，倚在機車皮座上的他便開始想像一小時後少年出現會是什麼場景。離開龐大冰冷的司法建築物的如釋重負？久別重逢的熱淚盈眶？兩人再來一次共同戰鬥結束後那樣熱血奔湧的碰拳？

然而里歐.弗提亞從法院走出來時，似乎仍然和上次見面一樣平靜，差別只在手上多出了一個體積不大的手提包。

少年很有禮貌地與陪同律師道別，然後微笑著朝加洛走來。

加洛曾想過，失去普羅米亞不久後就被迅速扔進龐大的司法機器，然後再重獲有限度自由的里歐，在短時間裡面臨這一系列劇烈變化，會不會感到痛苦，會不會難過或失落得難以自已……然而朝他走來的少年，那漂亮的臉上展露的只有微笑。

加洛原本打算給里歐來個重逢擁抱，卻被對方那削去鋒芒的淡泊神態給擊退了。

這種心態還真是可笑，加洛暗暗自嘲。

勇敢強壯又無畏的加洛.提莫斯，被已經失去操控無窮火焰的瘦弱少年的微笑擊退……什麼的。

他就那樣釘在原地，直到里歐在他身邊站定，說了聲「早安，加洛」時才回過神。

少年的身姿沐浴在早晨燦爛的光芒中，卻讓他不由得聯想到秋天的殘葉，孤單而脆弱，彷彿伸手去抓住的話就會不小心把他捏碎。

他終究沒有做出多餘的舉動，抓了抓被風吹得有點走形的劉海，回了句「哦！我們走吧」，囑咐少年坐上機車後座。

機車的引擎重新點燃，身姿強壯的監護人載著即將開啟新生活的被監護人，穿過不再寒冷的風和仍未喧鬧的市區街道。


	4. Chapter 4




一個沒裝滿的手提袋。

這就是里歐.弗提亞的所有物。

加洛原本還擔心自己乏善可陳的公寓會讓里歐覺得無趣，然而和對方的行頭一對比，家具電器和基本生活物資都齊全的公寓，已經算很有生活氣息了。

里歐看上去不太適應這樣的「生活空間」，站在門口一臉猶豫，直到加洛催促著「快進來吧」才踩上客廳的地板，小心翼翼又帶著警惕的模樣如同不親近人的野生動物。

加洛把里歐那輕得過分的行李放在沙發上，問：「真的只有這些嗎？」少年誠實地點頭。

青年心中暗暗嘆息。

對於原燃燒者的里歐來說，大概從很久以前就做好在火焰中化為灰燼的心理準備，對他來說身外之物就毫無意義了吧。

「不過之後就不是這樣了哦，」他提高了嗓門，直接拉起少年的手往外走，「現在就去幫你買家用拖鞋和洗漱用品。」

把消防當成天職和生活重心的加洛，絕對不是那種熱衷享受生活的居家男人，然而里歐的到來像是一下子為他增添了新的生活樂趣。

他給里歐列了長長的日用品清單，順便把自己也缺的那份補上，比如新的餐具和備份的毛巾。兩人穿梭在超商寬敞的過道裡，常是直接選了顏色不同的配對產品。

加洛的公寓有兩個房間，但其中一間既沒有空調也沒有床墊，加上他們一時間沒選到合適的成套寢具，於是比起額外的大筆消費，加洛直接提議里歐睡在自己的房間。反正大塊頭青年原本的床鋪足夠寬敞，再加上小體積的里歐並沒有太大差別，只需要額外添個新枕頭就夠。

不知是真的被加洛的振振有詞說服，或是出於作為被監護人的謹慎，總之里歐對公寓主人這提議並不抗拒。

加洛承認自己的主張有著濃厚的的私心。總覺得兩人白天共處的時間終究有限，晚上還是要跟里歐身處同一個空間才覺得安心。

這樣的話，就能近距離地聽清少年的呼吸聲，知道他不會悄無聲息地離開，也不會再像被火焰吞噬一樣一點點地消逝不見。

－

睡在同一張床上的第一個夜晚本應平靜。兩人在睡前互道了聲「晚安」，一人一側各自入眠。

加洛半夜迷迷糊糊地醒來，出於本能去打量身旁的溫度源，發現里歐正睜大眼睛凝視著天花板，一聲不響。

他感到一絲奇怪，但貿然開口打破這午夜的寧靜也很怪異，心想說不定是自己的睡姿太霸道佔據了床的大片面積、或者打呼嚕聲太大而讓少年難以入睡，於是在之後幾個夜晚下意識地調整了睡姿。

然而情況並沒有改善，悄悄觀察和思考後加洛意識到原因並不在自己身上，而是里歐本身，似乎並不習慣睡覺這件事。

少年對外界的聲音和動靜很敏感，午夜時分窗外的野貓叫聲就足以讓他立即醒來，難以重新入睡。

也有稍微睡得沉穩一些的時段，但不巧碰上隔壁鄰居晚歸的腳步聲，能讓里歐瞬間驚醒並迅速從床上跳起身，把因為白天工作的體力消耗而睡得死沉的加洛也一併帶醒。

而青年醒來第一時間迎接的是，少年的眼神從起初的警惕轉為迷惑再轉為愧疚，道歉時睫毛低垂。

明明只是不小心吵醒自己這種小事而已。加洛覺得這根本不值得里歐鄭重其事地道歉，他只是覺得心疼。

燃燒者族群的生活習性大抵就是如此吧，敏感而惶恐，時刻都在隱藏身份和踪跡。他們要小心警惕的事物太多，清晨或深夜，隨時有被突襲和狙擊的可能。而作為政府頭號目標的里歐和他的同伴，則因為冰凍警備隊長年不分早晚的追蹤，無法在餐桌上穩坐進食，無法在床鋪上安然入眠。

加洛拉著里歐的手臂讓他躺回枕頭上，臉朝向他，手掌輕輕碰少年的手指：「還是睡不好嗎？」

少年也轉過臉來看他：「我有稍微睡著哦。」像是試圖減少他的擔憂一般，掰了兩下他的手指。

這小動作可愛得讓加洛忍不住想笑：「哈哈，等再過一段時間，這張床慢慢帶上你的氣息，睡眠會改善的。」

「希望如此。」 里歐簡短地回答，凝視著加洛，粉紫色瞳孔悠悠閃爍著。

「你在看什麼？」加洛的眼睛也灼灼地對了上去。

「你的眼睛。」

「我的眼睛？」

「我很喜歡呢，像天空一般明亮的藍色，中間還有一團火焰，」少年的手撫過青年的臉頰和下巴，很快收回，「像變換了顏色的普羅米亞一樣。」

在加洛作出任何反應之前，里歐已經別過臉，閉上眼睛，嘴角輕輕地揚起。


	5. Chapter 5




身份、經歷和生活軌跡截然不同的兩人的同居生活，總有很多笨拙的地方。

比如里歐第一次用電磁爐時，有過不經思索地直接用手去捧奶鍋金屬身的驚人舉動，如果不是加洛眼疾手快地阻止，大概就是嚴重灼傷了。

燃燒者對溫度的感知和常人不同，曾擁有高能量值的里歐對極冷和極熱的耐受度也極高。如今他的體內沒有了普羅米亞，對溫度的感知既成了新的探索，也成了新的傷害來源。

加洛並不在意打翻的奶鍋和灑落桌面的牛奶，倒是里歐愣了好久，盯著那些滴落地面的乳白色液體看了好久，才小聲說：「對不起」。

莫名低落的嗓音愣是讓加洛的心一抽痛，他握著少年的手放到冷水下緩緩沖洗，嗓音也低下來：「沒什麼可道歉的。」他幫里歐把手拭乾，確認不需要採取額外措施，才鬆開皺著的眉頭，「你沒受傷比什麼都重要。」

里歐望著加洛的臉，彎了彎仍被握著的手指，重新低下頭，說：「……好。」

當然值得慶幸的是，里歐的學習和適應能力很強，在又觀摩過加洛下廚幾次之後，很快就掌握了公寓裡所有電器的用法，能熟練操縱火候甚至做些簡單快手的料理了。

再比如里歐入住後的第一個週末，就品嚐到了加洛.提莫斯時隔多年的下廚成品，做的是從批薩屋老闆那邊討教的簡易版肉醬千層面。因為餡料太多導致塌陷走形，但食材和味道都算得上不錯。可惜少年只吃了小半碟就不得不停下刀叉，之後因為胃脹而持續好幾個小時臉色發青。

用不著醫生診斷，加洛就快速判斷出這是里歐長年的不良進食習慣導致腸胃一時難以消化高蛋白和高熱量的食物。

加洛對此很是自責，之後就更加上心。他在出門晨跑和工作結束後會認真考慮給里歐買些什麼樣的食物，或者該做哪些料理比較容易消化，之後逐漸地增加分量和能量比。

這樣堅持了幾個星期，里歐的胃口就漸漸適應過來了，食量也總算達到正常人的分量。

青年覺得這簡直是不得了的成就，在救火隊總部炫耀的次數多得連向來冷靜且富有耐心的雷米副隊長都嫌棄的地步。

當然在達成這項成就的過程中，加洛也一併摸清了里歐的口味喜好。少年喜歡加了很多莫札瑞拉芝士的批薩，熱乎乎地出爐後能拉出絲的那種，冰淇淋則喜歡香草口味的，早餐如果有優格，就會在上面放很多切碎的莓果。

里歐在品嚐喜歡的食物時會露出比平常更生動的表情，眼睛閃亮亮的，是他這個年紀和面孔允許擁有的童真。

加洛心想小時候的自己似乎也是如此，每次古雷帶他到外面餐廳吃到喜歡的食物時，心裡總是暖暖的。僅存的幾張童年照片上的自己，眼裡是顯而易見的感動和信賴。

加洛是曾經感激古雷的，沒有那個人，就不會有如今的自己。一直被欺瞞，被當成礙眼的傢伙，卻也被變相鼓勵著前行——如此諷刺的關係。

即便在佛賽特集團的醜聞覆蓋了整個共和國的電視和報紙的那段時期，他對古雷都沒有極端的憎惡情緒。

對他來說，是那份終究並不牢固的疑似「親情」的塊體被挖出，空洞的舊傷口流不出新血，徒留一片空蕩蕩。

而那份空洞，似乎從跟里歐共同作戰，到對方出現並佔據了自己的生活之後，就被慢慢填充起來。

加洛有十二萬分慶幸自己能與里歐相遇。

他想如果不是因為里歐，那份因為被欺瞞而植入的對燃燒者的偏見，大概永遠也無法消除，甚至會影響他自以為英勇的行動判斷。

如果不是里歐，他也不會知道一向以滅火為天職的自己，會在情急之下成了主動點燃火焰的人；也不會知道一向對他人的情緒反應遲鈍的自己，居然能那樣清楚地分辨出化成火龍的里歐那些燃燒著的眼淚。

大概因為那時候的火焰，和自己過去曾在無人角落時落下的眼淚奇妙地相似吧。不同的是，里歐在那時候讓內心深處的情緒噴薄而出，而總是以擅長滅火為傲的自己，卻不知不覺地把那些情緒都掐滅在心底了。

－

同居的生活除去笨拙的磨合之外，還會有很多新發現。

比如，里歐非常喜歡乾淨。

加洛再一細想，就覺得這該算是「理所當然」的事情才對。即便常年在外漂泊，少年也總是頭髮飄逸，襯衫和領結都很潔淨的模樣。兩人最初的碰面中，少年的儀態比經常混著砂石塵土和機油氣味的消防員加洛顯得還正派。

只是這種偏好放到日常生活中就更加被放大，像是洗碗這種加洛覺得煩瑣得近乎反人性的活動，少年都能樂在其中，這真是太難理解了。

不過青年也只是心裡嘀咕，他完全樂於幫里歐繫上圍裙然後看對方耐心地沖洗碗碟的身姿，自己則站在一旁協助擦拭的工序。這種事情若是放在半年前，大概連他自己都會大聲嘲笑。

但他是真的很喜歡這樣的時刻。兩人在吃完晚餐後不緊不慢地共同勞作，遞碗碟的同時會聊各自當天的經歷，加洛會講述在附近街區撲滅的火災，或者順利攔住從農場運輸車輛沖到馬路上的牛群之類，里歐則會說一說在附近圖書館的新發現，或者附近的超商開始供應當季的番茄之類。

里歐很少談論之前停留在法院期間的經歷，加洛也不會主動過問。

倒不是刻意避諱，他單純覺得對於那些繁瑣的司法細節和行政程序，自己即便知道了也幫不上什麼忙。如今他只需要盡好監護人的責任，儘自己所能保護里歐就行；至於其他的事情，他相信少年有自己的想法，會做出正確的決定。

－

因此這天晚餐後兩人像平常那樣一起洗碗作業，里歐那句「加洛，我想跟你商量一下今後的打算」既讓加洛感到意外，也有幾分說不出的欣喜。

而更讓他感到意外的是，里歐那個「今後的打算」居然會是加入消防隊這幾乎和他過往身份完全對立的立場，換作普通人大概很難下的決定。

「熟悉火焰的人，不正適合撲滅火焰嗎。」里歐給了個疑似反問句的肯定句，「加上……我想彌補燃燒者曾犯下的一些過錯。」

加洛一時心情複雜。

他很高興里歐能在這麼短時間內就定下未來目標，然而里歐仍然是個少年，脫罪之後的他可以有無數的可能性，比如去考大學，讀自己喜歡的科系；比如離開這個傷痕累累的城市，去遊歷或探索更廣闊的世界……至少應該把過去為燃燒者建立家園的心力重新放在自己身上。

加入FDPP並被分配到烈焰救火隊，對加洛來說是實現理想和個人的滅火意志，但對里歐來說，則算是無數選擇裡可以輕易排除的一項。

「確定這是你想做的事情嗎？」

「這就是我想做的事情。」少年重重地點頭，眼神認真地望著他，像在等待回應。

加洛回望著對方。救火隊的大家包括他本人，總被市民稱為無私奉獻的英雄，然而在他眼中，里歐才是真正「無私」的代表，滿心為燃燒者著想，不顧自己的安危去救助同類，滿心想為他們建立家園；事到如今，還想為與他無關的行為贖罪……少年纖細的肩膀上，承擔著比他更沉重也更神聖的事物。

加洛不打算、也不可能拒絕這樣無私的靈魂。

「既然這是里歐的決心，那我當然支持到底了。」加洛的話音剛落，里歐的肩膀明顯地抖了抖，片刻後是一聲帶著笑意的「謝謝」。

加洛於是也笑，他抽出手拍了拍里歐的肩膀：「不過消防隊測試可不是隨隨便便能通過的哦！」

「放心，我不會輸給你的。」少年把手裡的最後一個盤子放到加洛手裡，揚起臉，眼睛像重新染上了火焰的色彩，閃爍不已。


	6. Chapter 6




再遲鈍的人，都能發現加洛的生活軌跡出現了很大改變。

過去會因為經常賴在救火隊總部過夜而被雷米副隊長下令驅趕的傢伙，如今只要沒有緊急出勤任務，就會按輪班時間準時出入總部，工作結束就打卡閃人。

他開始頻繁地出入以前不太留意的小商舖，偶爾在甜品店門口駐足，會在工作場合跟其他同事打哈哈的話題裡插進幾則家務小貼士。

兩人同居的公寓裡，屬於里歐的物品林林總總地多了起來。遇到比較大金額或者必要支出，加洛會乖乖地從里歐的律師指定的賬戶裡扣除，然而其餘時候他根本是隨性而為。

前幾天路過的花店在出售迷你的植物小盆栽，店員說這種多肉植物不需要特別照顧，而且外形可愛，用來裝飾房間讓人情緒放鬆。

加洛就順手買了兩個帶回去，少年收到這份意外禮物時神情欣喜，特地在盆栽上繫了裝飾用的彩色絲帶，隔幾天就澆點水。

大概因為長年和火焰作伴，里歐對濕漉漉的觸感似乎本能地排斥，加洛就在公寓裡裝了個小型抽濕機，另外買了把很大的傘和防水雨靴，這樣即便里歐在下雨天外出也不會被淋濕。

少年對這樣顯而易見的照顧並非毫無反應，有時是驚訝，有時是害羞，更多的時候會認真地強調「謝謝，但不需要為我這麼費心的」；然而加洛在這方面是個固執如牛的傢伙。

這些行為不是一時的熱血或衝動，是他經過思考後覺得正確且願意去做的事，於是他才付諸行動。

在拯救里歐和世界的時候是這麼想的，決定不去仇視古雷是這麼想的；如今呆在里歐身邊，希望能看到他更多歡喜的容顏，就更這麼想了。

艾娜說現在的加洛簡直像個過保護的家長，被貼標籤的青年就雙臂一抱，理直氣壯地回答：「那當然！我加洛.提莫斯可是合格的監護人！」然後身後傳來露琪亞咬碎棒棒糖後止不住的咯咯笑聲。

加洛覺得這樣很好，與以前不同的生活軌跡讓他有很切實的「派上用場」的感覺。

如果不能讓自己想保護的人安心生活的話，諸如「英雄」這樣的頭銜豈不是毫無意義。

－

因為法律義務的約束，里歐目前的活動範圍還很有限。

沒有了普羅米亞的助力，少年已經無法再模擬出那曾奔走在山崖間的烈焰機車，現在的出行以步行為主，另外就是加洛那部頗有氣勢的機車，青年還特地為他添置了小號尺寸的頭盔。

不再是燃燒者的里歐，也已不再穿那身緊緊勾勒著身體線條的全黑色皮衣。

原因之一是加洛會不時地給他添置衣物，於是帶有青少年氣質的選擇就多了起來，比如樣式不錯的鴨舌帽，輕便的樂福鞋，還有式樣合身的牛仔褲，長度和寬度恰好能擋住里歐腳踝上的GPS追踪器。

加洛有時會想，現在的里歐似乎正在脫離他們起初相遇時的印象，還原成少年本來該有的模樣。那些硬邦邦的鋼鐵盔甲和帶著鎖扣的黑皮衣，像專門用來裹住少年身體裡奔湧的火焰，而如今那帶著無窮威力也帶來痛苦和責任的能量已經全數被釋放，那些封閉的材質也就不再是必需品了。

嚴格來說，加洛和里歐是法律意義上的契約關係，但實際觀感則是另外一回事了。

在沒有通勤的時候，尚且年輕的的監護人會換上運動外套和大大的球鞋，帶著他的被監護人一同出門。

鑑於加洛那扎眼的髮型和體格，偶爾會有市民認出他的身份，但更多時候，身高體格懸殊的兩人會被當成正在約會的小情侶，在吃飯的地方還會遇到對里歐格外青睞的店主給他們送上免費甜品。

起初加洛還擔心里歐會因為被當成女孩子而不快——儘管他覺得里歐的漂亮和帥氣跟性別沒什麼關聯——但少年的反應出乎意料的平靜，吃完甜品之後笑著對他說：「原來被當成普通人善待是這樣的感覺啊……」那雙熒紫色的眼睛溫柔水潤，加洛說不清那裡面是傷感還是別的什麼。

他們也曾在街頭遇到舉著紙牌咒罵燃燒者的示威人群，其中有部分會故意衝上來進行肢體碰撞，這種時候加洛會條件反射地把里歐擋在身後，然後出於公職人員的責任盡可能地耐心勸解和說服。

等事態降溫後，加洛會拉著里歐遠離現場，對那些無法消除偏執和仇恨的人們滿是腹誹；倒是直接遭受強烈惡意的當事人里歐很少有過度反應，常用一句「別在意」輕描淡寫地帶過。

這樣的反應讓加洛有種挫敗感，他那以保護他人為傲的消防員自尊對上里歐的堅強，像失去了用武之地。

－

災難後的重建注定由枯燥瑣碎、繁重和不斷重複的勞動堆疊而成；虔誠的人們會在祈禱中加上一句誠懇的「願主保佑一切順利」，然而現實從不寬容。

鬥毆、搶劫、性騷擾和強姦，間或出現的兇殺案，並沒有因為燃燒者群體的消失而減緩，救火隊和其他治安部隊的工作報告都顯示出犯罪率的提升和惡化。

反倒是那些因為沒有直接參與「瘋狂燃燒者」活動而獲得「無罪」釋放的原燃燒者，其中不少有過顛沛流離的經歷，在這混亂環境中居然積極地參與重建，向其他人傳授簡易的搭建技能和醫療急救手法，協助分配和發放糧食，給婦女和兒童提供特別照顧；還有小部分年輕男性自發組織志願隊維持社區秩序，對周圍仍充斥著的怨言和羞辱表現出極度的忍耐。

長期被污名化的「燃燒者」就像是「普通人」的遮羞布，那標籤被撕下後，世間其他人們的自私、無能和擅於遷怒就悉數暴露出來。

真是諷刺得堪稱荒誕的社會局面。

加洛從來不是憤世嫉俗的人，但這幾個月穿梭在各分區的重建現場，他已經看到過太多這樣的畫面。

他有時會設想，假如自己生來就是「燃燒者」，會成為什麼樣的人，會經歷什麼樣的命運，會如何回應這浸泡著惡意的社會呢。

這種念頭只是稍稍冒出來就讓他頭痛。

加洛在熊熊燃燒的火焰前不會退縮，竭盡體力和能力去冒險救人，勤勞地協助城區重建的過程中也不曾抱怨，那些都是他發自真心想實現的意志。

但他自認無法成為像里歐那樣的首領，願意從零開始建立理想的社會架構，飽受傷害但承諾不傷害無辜的人，燃盡生命也想為同類尋求自給自足的家園，而非盲目遷怒於這個為他們帶來諸多苦難的社會和「人類」群體。

因為同類遭遇的不公而讓情緒和普羅米亞的能量傾瀉而出的里歐，考慮的從來不是自己——憤怒得那樣真實，崇高得那樣神聖。

加洛.提莫斯覺得自己今後的人生裡，不可能再遇到第二個像里歐.弗提亞那樣的人了。


	7. Chapter 7




加洛在向伊格尼斯隊長申請消防隊參觀許可時，其實已經做好了被拒絕的準備。

工作和里歐，毫無疑問是他目前生活裡的首要兩項。但對於烈焰救火隊來說，里歐連普通市民都算不上，讓外人到消防隊參觀甚至接觸採用機密技術的器械，除了加洛的私心之外，實在很難有其他解釋。

然而伊格尼斯破天荒地在第二天就批准了申請，據雷米副隊長透露這是向來公正無私的隊長在上級面前極力爭取的結果。

加洛沒去深究其中的官僚程序，抬起手臂感激地朝伊格尼斯敬了個禮。

－

望著熟悉的救火隊休息室天花板掛著的奇異彩帶，桌面上多得離奇的氣泡飲料、糖果和餅乾，提前預訂才能點到的燃燒火山瑪格麗塔加大碼批薩，還有不知從哪裡飄過來的氣球，加洛覺得自己事前的擔心簡直多餘得愚蠢。

他那些救火隊同事顯然對里歐的到來表現出了極大的興趣，艾娜熱心地向里歐介紹了隊員的職能和分工後，便帶著少年把總部的重要消防設備都逛了一遍。在把里歐交給接力的露琪亞之前，少女還忍不住對少年中性漂亮的外貌一番讚美。

大概對這樣直白的熱情沒有抵抗力，里歐表現比平常更靦腆，臉紅著道了謝，讓旁觀的加洛心中也是一樂。

參觀學習的行程並沒有因此停下，在里歐畫完重型消防車構造的草圖之後，露琪亞就機械極客模式全開，拉著少年鑽進機器操縱室，集中講解了器械維護的知識和職業操守，顯然都是消防隊測試的重要考點。

參觀環節結束後他們在休息室裡吃點心，簡單地聊些重建工作的話題，氣氛自然得完全沒把掛著「訪客」牌子的里歐當外人，也都很默契地沒有觸及「普羅米亞」或「古雷.佛賽特」這些仍需要時間去消化的字眼。

里歐離開前正好碰上出勤歸來的伊格尼斯隊長和雷米副隊長，少年和他們握手問候，雷米隨即熟練地遞來一張名片：「如果有什麼需要的話，隨時可以聯繫我。」行雲流水的搭訕模式讓加洛忍不住翻了個白眼，趕緊俯下身叮囑里歐：「如果在街上遇到這種事，記得躲開，還有及時通知我。」青年略為不滿的表情讓少年不禁莞爾一笑。

－

加洛必須承認，里歐是很有計劃性的人，跟自己大多時候根據情感和意志來行動的作風很不一樣。

再過大半年，法院規定的監護觀察期就會結束。到那時里歐也已經符合消防隊測試的法定年齡，只要沒有出現其他變數，明年春季就能順利參加測試。

消防隊測試並不容易，除去必要的物理和化學知識、操縱機器的技術，還要學習法律——對於負責操縱機器的前線人員來說，「最大限度地拯救生命」、「救災必須嚴格遵照指引」以及「避免淪為戰爭犯」的重要性是相同的。

當然還有必不可少的基礎體能測試。

里歐的身體柔韌度不錯，長期的野外生活讓他練出了不錯的耐力，但再如何堅韌的少年，被剝奪了普羅米亞那樣強大的能量來源後，力度方面基本就回到與體格成正比的水平。

以及，在加洛看來，里歐實在是太瘦了。

當然自命稱職的監護人也已經有了對策，除去改良膳食的蛋白質和脂肪配比之外，他已經想好適合里歐的體能訓練環節，並決定這個週末起就帶里歐到他常去的拳館訓練，提升防禦技能。

他覺得目前自己能為里歐做的，大概就這麼多了。

－

加洛的生活以烈焰滅火隊的工作和里歐為中心，而里歐的生活則以準備消防隊測試和加洛為中心。

仔細想來真是件奇妙的事情。

大半年以前，他們還是身份和經歷都難有重合、立場近乎對立的兩人，如今的生活軌跡卻畫出了這麼大片的交集。

過去在這公寓生活，加洛通常隨便在外面打包食物，回來後打開電燈和電視，在人造的喧鬧中進食，吃飽後把垃圾一扔就去淋浴準備入睡，腹腔的飽足感頂過胸腔的空洞。

如今和里歐共同生活，就連吃飯這樣本來只是生存本能的事情都不再乏味。青年和少年到超商購物會認真地對比價格和品質，會在熟食區嚐各種各樣的小吃；有時候購物籃堆得太重，就一人一邊一高一低地提著，誰也沒想換成單調的購物推車。

同居的這段時間裡，他們知道了彼此的許多。

里歐已經看過許多次加洛左手臂下那大片的燒傷印記，加洛也得知了里歐左耳上的耳環是家園燒毀時的灰燼結晶。

還有更多逐漸建立起來的小細節，天氣一開始變冷，里歐喜歡在早餐喝加熱的杏仁奶，不喜歡把塗了奶油的吐司烤得太硬，有時看書會把後腦勺長長了些的頭髮紮起。

加洛在公寓的空房間裡放置了一張書桌、一個矮書櫃和兩張座椅，里歐把檯燈安好後，想了想，放上加洛之前送的小盆栽，為稍嫌寡淡的房間添上一絲綠意。

—

秋末冬初是加洛作息比較不規整的時刻，晚起晚歸，往往回到公寓時已是深夜，里歐已經入睡的時段。

他就靠著手機燈光輕手輕腳地摸進屋、洗漱，換睡衣，躺上床後順手把下滑了些的被單往里歐身上拉。

少年已經不像以前那樣淺眠，大概也跟天氣冷有關，他最近睡覺時常把大半張臉埋進軟乎乎的枕頭，柔軟的髮絲連眼瞼也蓋住，到了第二天早上甚至還會小小地賴床。

也有這樣的晚上，完成一整天辛勞的重建作業後回到公寓的加洛發現書房的燈還亮著。推開門映入眼簾的是少年瘦削的背影，手臂旁邊是一疊貼上彩色的「已複習」小標籤的材料。少年因為過於專注而沒有注意到身後的聲響。

加洛想了想，轉身在廚房裡搗鼓一陣，之後捧著杯熱可可來敲門：「晚上好啊，模範生。」

里歐回過頭來，抿起的嘴角帶著笑意：「晚上好，消防員先生。」

加洛走到少年身旁，把熱可可遞到對方手上，撈過空凳子坐到他身邊，看少年「呼呼」地把熱飲吹涼再送進嘴巴，神態可愛得像小動物。

「進度如何？有遇到什麼難題嗎？」

「還可以，機械工程學比我想像中有趣多了，而且從雷米前輩那裡借的參考書很實用。」里歐說著，原先平放的雙腳蜷起，缩在鋪了坐墊的座椅上。

「那就好。」加洛的視線順著對方的動作延伸開去。

里歐的家居服飾很樸素，素色的長毛衣和休閒褲。因為身材纖瘦的關係，大多數衣服在他身上都會被穿出寬鬆的效果。順著剛才的動作，少年白皙纖細的腳踝露了出來，扣在上頭的厚重GPS腳環顯得無比扎眼。加洛每次看到都感到一陣難以形容的不舒服。那上面承載著太多與「正義」背道而馳的事物。

讓他欣慰的是，此刻里歐的神情和姿態很放鬆。在他面前的里歐沒有警惕，也沒有偽裝。

察覺到加洛在走神，小動物——不、里歐放下手中的馬克杯，伸手揉了揉青年額前造型不羈的粗硬頭髮，接著反轉手掌，指尖掠過他剃得平整的鬢角。

少年輕聲說：「辛苦你了，救火英雄。」

那瞬間青年覺得這一整天的疲勞真的被全數驅散開去，那曾經靈活地操控火焰的手彷彿掌握了新的魔法，只是這樣的撫摸就安心得讓他有想哭的感覺。

「里歐……謝謝。」突如其來的道謝明顯讓少年一愣。他眨了眨眼，從座椅上放下雙腿，站起身靠近加洛，然後輕輕地攬住青年的頭，溫柔的聲音落下：「該道謝的人是我吧？我很感謝有你在我身邊，加洛。」

然後青年的眼淚真的下來了。

他一言不發地把腦袋埋在里歐的肩膀，和自己的壯實體格截然相反的瘦削身軀，卻這樣讓人眷戀。他收緊了雙臂，完整地環住對方纖瘦卻站得筆直的腰身。

暖色燈光下，他們長久地擁抱彼此。


	8. Chapter 8




普羅米波利斯特有的藍白菊花通常在秋初盛開，然而今年不知是否因為普羅米亞的劇烈變化而讓氣候出現異常，直到秋季快結束的時候，冷色調的花束才逐漸出現在街頭的花店門口。

和加洛採購完食材回公寓的路上，里歐在花店前放慢了腳步，最終在擺得整齊的花束前駐足。

加洛看著少年安靜的側臉，猜不透那對瞳孔下的思緒，也沒開口問，徑直進店買了一把花束，遞到少年手上。

「謝謝，」里歐垂著頭端詳手上那束藍白相間的星星點點，「我想……到火山附近那片廢墟看看。」

－

加洛已經不太記得這廢墟遭到破壞前的模樣了，他和隊友的救火工作更多地集中在人口密集的城區，荒野地區通常由其他機械特性更適合的大隊負責。

駕著機車和里歐來到這裡的路上，身後的少年全程一語不發，專心地護著懷裡的花束。

他們走近已化成洞穴的入口位置，深淺度不同的石塊和泥土包圍下，原先「嗚嗚」的風聲音量逐漸增加到淒厲的程度，寒冷和氣壓直擊身體的每一寸肌膚，源自大自然的壓迫感毫不留情。

里歐朝洞穴僅存的完整邊緣地段走去，下方是深不見底的巨大凹坑，爆炸和燃燒過後的砂石間點綴著刺眼得詭異的彩色物件，估摸是沒能完全燃燒的衣物殘渣。

——這裡是被摧毀的、終究無法成為家園的臨時棲息地，埋葬著無法逃生的燃燒者們的亡靈。

里歐望著底下那巨大的空洞，單薄的身軀隨著強風一陣陣的吹拂搖晃，就那樣站了許久後，他用稍微僵硬的手指解開臂彎裡的花束，把藍白色的菊花一朵一朵地扔進面前幽深得彷彿能吞沒一切的凹坑裡，直到最後一點冷色花瓣消逝在視野。

加洛一直站在里歐半步開外的距離。他看見少年放下雙手，握住拳頭，肩膀小幅度地抽動。

那垂下的髮絲擋住了少年的臉也遮住了青年的視野，直到聽見對方小聲吸了吸鼻子，他才往前邁了一步貼在里歐身旁，手掌包住少年的大半個腦袋，輕輕往自己肩膀上帶。

「里歐，你盡力了。」

這是他思前想後唯一覺得合適的安慰話語。他飛快地自省過去實在太忽略口才方面的鍛煉，卻自知即便鍛煉了也未必有什麼作用。

直到眼睛余光看見有濕潤的液體沿著身旁少年白皙的臉頰滑落。

這是他們相識這不長卻經歷豐富的時間以來，加洛.提莫斯第一次看到里歐.弗提亞真正落淚的模樣，就發生在如此近的距離——與燃燒的火焰迥異的，總是堅強堅韌、無私無畏的少年的眼淚。

比起驚訝，青年的心中更多的是欣慰。他溫柔地把臉貼在少年的頭頂，手掌摩挲著對方被風吹得凌亂的淺色頭髮。

下一秒是真正的猝不及防。里歐飛快地轉過身來，抬起雙臂用力地攀住青年比他高大許多的臂膀。

加洛驚訝地張開了嘴，腦袋下方開始傳來小聲的嗚咽，那聲音漸漸擴大，化為抽泣，再然後是止不住的嚎啕大哭。

「嗚嗚……嗚哇……嗚哇哇啊啊——————」

就好像過往那些如同深隱在冰封湖面下的冷靜和沈默和成熟都在融化，埋在深處的悲傷和憤怒和無力感一層又一層全數揭了開來。

這樣的悲傷來得洶湧，來得毫無修飾，如同火焰一般直白，直白得讓加洛的心也跟著灼熱疼痛起來。

他還能回想起那時的場景，里歐在自己眼前一點點地消逝，四肢化成灰燼，即將從世間消失的模樣，那時他的心臟是如同被挖掘般的抽痛。

加洛.提莫斯能為里歐.弗提亞做些什麼？

拯救他、陪伴他、保護他，讓里歐知道自己一直就在這裡，就像對方給予他的安心和寬慰那樣，他也想回饋以等量、甚至加倍的情感。

加洛的雙臂緊緊地摟住里歐的身軀，手掌不時輕撫著他的背脊，就那樣長久、長久地支撐著哭泣的少年。

青年有信心給予少年無數個這樣結實的擁抱，他希望這樣的擁抱能像撐起少年纖瘦的身軀一樣，也支撐起對方今後的路。

沒有言語，也不需要言語。

－

回程路上仍是涼風呼嘯和大比例的沉默。

直到機車拋離了荒涼的郊區景象，重新進入稍微熱鬧起來的街區，加洛才聽到背後傳來一句「……我餓了。」低啞的嗓音裡還殘留著鼻音。

青年忍不住大聲笑起來，結果被迎面的逆風灌了一嘴空氣，笑聲嗆成了咳嗽。

他們選在公寓附近的餐廳吃了個簡單且安靜的晚餐，結賬後加洛就牽著里歐的手，兩人肩並肩踱著步，慢慢地往公寓的方向走。

這些都是再熟悉不過的流程，踏上階梯，在公寓門口熟練地掏出鑰匙，里歐負責開門，兩人一前一後進屋，加洛負責關門。

進屋後誰也沒有打開客廳的燈，一直牽著的手直到兩人並排坐在臥室的床沿才依依不捨地分開。

體溫的分開只維持了一瞬。

加洛抬手捋起里歐左側的頭髮別到耳後，接著摘下他的耳飾，由普羅米亞燃燒後的灰燼凝聚成的深色固體，總是把那細軟的耳垂襯得白皙。

他寬厚的手掌捧住少年的臉。兩人注視著對方，瞳孔裡倒映著彼此的模樣，眼神沒有絲毫閃躲。

親吻來得理所當然。筆挺的鼻樑與小巧的鼻尖相互摩擦，嘴唇輕柔地碰觸，唇瓣貼住輾轉後，是舌頭交纏帶來的加倍柔軟。呼吸近在面前，夾雜著曖昧溫柔的鼻音和輕哼。

這並不是兩人第一次嘴唇相接。然而那時候加洛的舉動完全是電光石火之間的念頭，用嘴唇為少年傳遞火焰，一心只想著不能讓里歐消失，必須點燃他的生命之火。而現在的他毫無焦慮、毫無恐懼，胸腔裡是與那時截然不同的、緩慢濃郁的情感湧動。

他的手慢慢探往少年纖細的脖頸，里歐沒有絲毫抗拒，反倒順從地往那粗糙指節上蹭了蹭，那樣的神態讓加洛一瞬間聯想到了喜愛接近溫暖的家貓。

他把臉貼上對方的鎖骨，輕笑聲從貼住彼此肌膚的地方傳出。

－

他們仍像過去那樣躺在同一張床上，帶著變化了的姿態和心境。

加洛的下巴貼著里歐的額頭，身旁少年的手指探了上來，在他輪廓分明的臉上輕輕地碰觸，癢癢的，但很舒服。

合力戰鬥時那激發著腎上腺素的力量，身體與火焰的共鳴都曾讓加洛暢快無比；但基於情感和心意相通而流淌在體內的這股溫暖，更讓他幸福得暈眩。

眼神、親吻和肌膚接觸取代了言語，跟戰時的「合體」完全不同的氣息交互和共感，不變的是眼前這個人的靈魂。

他揚起嘴角笑起來，故意在少年蓬亂的頭髮上深呼吸了一下。里歐半閉著眼睛，手滑向加洛結實有力的手臂，輕撓著那上面的疤痕。

「以後……別再受這麼重的傷了。」

「這個算是特殊情況啦，我沒那麼容易受傷。」

「明明總是熱血上頭、橫衝直撞的樣子。」里歐用鼻子輕哼了一聲。

「這方面你有什麼資格說我啊，里歐先生——」加洛用手指戳少年柔軟的臉頰，嗓音降低，「你才是，別再消失不見了哦。」

「……好。」短暫的沉默後，少年把臉邁進青年的頸窩。

「我很感謝，你能救下我。」

——被救贖的生命。

「我才是，很高興能夠救下你。」

——因付出而獲得寬慰的靈魂。

沒多久耳邊就不再有其他動靜了。加洛略一低頭，明顯體力透支的里歐已經睡著了。

他又想起少年剛來時總是很難睡著的事來了。那時候的里歐每次午夜驚醒，都會露出像受傷小獸一樣的神情，讓青年哪怕想詢問或安撫都無從開口。

而此刻對方的睡臉在半透光的窗簾下是平靜，呼吸聲細微而均勻，肢體規律地起伏著——與他這個年紀相稱的姿態，那是安全、安心活著的證明。

加洛覺得鼻子有點發酸，他抬手飛快地抹了下眼角，身體轉向少年，手掌拉高被單，把兩人的身軀一同包裹起來。

一夜無夢。


	9. Chapter 9




用伊格尼斯隊長的話來說，現在的普羅米波利斯處在後戰爭時代，最大規模的災難剛過去，小範圍的紛爭和矛盾因為資源的壓縮而變得尖銳，這裡距離真正的和平還很遙遠。

這個冬季對很多人來說仍然煎熬。但人類的本能總歸是繼續生存，在災難後陸續重拾生活，在絕望中尋求希望，導引今後的人生。

因為天氣狀況不佳，城區重建的戶外工作進度明顯緩慢下來；人們的精力更多地轉移到室內活動，中間也穿插了零零散散的各類儀式。

進入冬天的第一個月，加洛和里歐就先後參加了幾場燃燒者的葬禮，規模不大，但儀式流程安排得頗妥善，大抵是世間能留給死者家屬的丁點安慰了。

還有一場規模不大的婚禮，則來自一位不再是燃燒者的女性的邀請。臨時搭建的婚禮會場外，身著正式禮服的加洛和里歐肩並肩站著，看披上頭紗的女性依偎著她的人類新郎在牧師的祝福下交換誓言，嘴角帶笑的新人在親吻彼此後淚流滿面。

「勇敢的人們，在火焰與鮮血中結成聯盟！

勇敢的人們，將抗爭直至最後一線希望燃盡！」

曾是燃燒者的牧師大聲吟誦著昂揚的字句，給一對新人送上特殊的祝福。

青年和少年默契地交換了眼神，很快把視線重新投到會場的人們身上。他們衷心地為那難能可貴的幸福鼓掌。

作為消防隊員的加洛也好，作為瘋狂燃燒者的原首領、如今重拾人類身份的里歐也好，喜怒與哀樂，聯姻、生離與死別，這些屬於人間的場景，都會在他們的生命裡一遍遍地演繹。

－

冬天的第二個月，里歐終於申請到許可令，獲准在加洛的陪同下到郊區的監獄探望坎羅和梅斯。

與里歐相關的匿名法案判決，以及原燃燒者的兩位主幹鋃鐺入獄的新聞，只在發生當時激起了一點輿論的小水花，遠遠不及佛賽特財團的資金清算和城區重建的消息帶來的波瀾。

世界的每個角落都在變化，一刻不停的信息轟炸讓人們的大腦疲勞甚至麻木，關注的事件最終壓縮到一隻手就能數過來。

加洛覺得這對里歐來說是一件好事。少年與他的同伴，從被定義為「恐怖分子」的過去，到不再擁有火焰能力的現在，最終的目標只是想獲得不在他人之上、也無需屈服於他人之下的平等和尊嚴，並不希望被社會過度關注。

只需再過一段時間，里歐參加的FDPP第一場筆試結束後，原燃燒者的兩位幹部就能從監獄裡釋放。即便還得忍受好幾年的監視期，以及幾乎需要投入大半生時間的社區服務要求，好歹算是重新取回一部分自由。

里歐在指定的會面位置一坐定，強化玻璃的遮蔽簾便「刷」一聲朝上開啟。

三人的視線一對上，強化玻璃後穿著素青色囚犯服的坎羅直接從座位上跳起，喊著「首領！首領！」時臉上是難以掩飾的欣喜，硬是被梅斯拉著才沒有撞上玻璃。

「喂，別激動啊。」

「呃啊抱歉……實在太久沒見到首領的臉了。」

「呼呼，你們啊……」里歐緊繃的肩膀鬆懈下來，居然笑了出聲，「比我想像中有精神，真是太好了。」

原瘋狂燃燒者的兩位骨幹顯然沒預料到少年會是這樣的反應，驚詫地睜大了眼睛。

無法操縱火焰，再也無法釋放和駕馭超出自身體能無數倍力量的少年，並沒有露出他們擔心的失落神情。那張曾顯現出極度憤怒和冷漠的臉龐上是和煦的笑容，眉眼的光芒不再纏繞著過往的陰鬱。

梅斯的視線若有所思地移到站在角落的加洛身上，認真地朝他點點頭，眼神裡是感激。

會面的時間有限，三人挪了挪身下的座椅，朝強化玻璃上的通話口靠近，開始了音量不大的交談。

起初聊些各自的近況，里歐對兩人在監獄裡的生活細節問得特別仔細，反倒讓對面兩位成年人不好意思起來：「那個……首領，我們不是小孩子，能照顧好自己的啦。」

里歐似乎也意識到自己與往日不同的多言，又聽到角落裡加洛吃吃的笑聲，臉上也是一紅：「……已經不必再用首領(Boss)這個稱呼了。」

坎羅苦惱地撓撓臉：「習慣的稱呼一時很難轉變唉。」

梅斯冷靜地望著他曾經的首領：「你說得沒錯，是時候用名字來稱呼你了……里歐。」

少年感激地點點頭，沉靜片刻後又開口：「……本來坐在那裡面的應該是我，只因為還未成年就逃過刑罰，簡直幸運得不可原諒。」他下意識地握了握拳。

「首……里歐，」坎羅迅速地改口，「你最清楚的不是嗎？我們燃燒者早有化為灰燼的覺悟，蹲監獄只是小兒科啦。」

「呆在監獄的這段時間伙食還可以，而且幹活有報酬，等出去之後還能再搭救一些同伴呢。」梅斯補充道。

「你為我們犧牲得足夠多了，」已不再是下屬的兩位成年人認真地望著少年，「今後就請認真地為自己而活吧。」

里歐的眼角濕潤了。

對少年來說，在不久的將來就能獲得完全自由，甚至被允許進入公職，這都是不曾想像、出乎意料的命運走向。他並沒有真正期待過被世人接受或理解或同情，卻對這樣的和解感到一絲寬慰——也許源於自私的寬慰。

人類文明和社會秩序也許因為佛塞特的舉措而停滯甚至倒退，但如果被視為「原恐怖組織頭目」的自己也能在重建的社會裡擁有抉擇的機會，是不是多少能給其他燃燒者帶來一些希望呢。是否距離自己當初定下的目標，稍微推進了一點點呢。

里歐的視線飛快地掃過角落裡已經進入打盹模式的加洛，輕輕地咬住嘴唇。他把這樣的想法小聲地告訴昔日的同伴。

對面兩人交換了個眼神，爽快地笑起來。他們從強化玻璃最下方的狹長縫隙裡探出手來，三人用手指代替拳頭，鄭重地碰了碰。

誰也不會率先放棄。


	10. Chapter 10




冬天本算不上討人喜歡的季節。儘管火災的頻率明顯減少，但因寒冷乾燥和大雪引致的各種事故卻相應增加不少，救火隊的安全防護工作仍是忙碌。

但加洛很喜歡今年的冬天。這是個有著好消息的冬天。

原本在飄著小雪的夜晚收到人手派送的律師書面通知書時，他是相當忐忑不安的；拆開信件看到第一頁赫然是他和里歐的全名，就更絲毫不敢馬虎了。不過把信件仔細讀完後，青年臉上的笑容幾乎能照亮整個客廳。

—

加洛終於有些煩躁起來，他撓了撓即便在大冷天也堅強屹立著的頭髮，繞著機車又踱了幾圈，不時地跺腳。

一方面是因為冷空氣一點點滲進厚靴麻痺了下肢，更重要的是他等待的那道身影還沒出現。

在收到里歐獲准提前結束監護期的通知書第二天，他就火速請假，一大早開著機車載著少年奔到法院來辦理手續。

在大法官的辦公室裡簽好文件，加洛親眼看著司法人員除下里歐腳踝上那個GPS追踪器，滿心都是激動。留在那白皙皮膚上的烙印讓他心有不甘，但他仍然很努力地在大法官發言時按捺住情緒。

他很感激全程幫助里歐的那位女性律師，不僅幫自己定期提交的監護人報告做修正和潤色，還為里歐爭取到了縮短監護期的待遇。

儘管是說不上漫長、也絕對說不上公正的對待，但從此之後，里歐.弗提亞就是無罪之身了。

至於當事人的里歐，和加洛的心潮起伏不同，從來的路上到脫下腳上的束縛，他全過程保持謙和的微笑，既沒有脫罪後的輕快，也沒有任何埋怨，整個人表現得就像那種優良家庭教育出來的翩翩少年。

直到他們離開法院的主建築，加洛才聽到身旁少年輕輕地吐出一口氣，他於是放下心來，大步往前走去開啟法院門口的鐵門。

……而少年的腳步就那樣在他身後消失了。

加洛終於決定不再留在原地等待，他站直身軀，原路折回去尋找少年的身影。

此時的里歐正在高聳的法院大門前駐足，望著建築物最上方蒙著雙眼的司法女神雕像出神。

一直與他保持著適當距離的女性律師突然走上來，在少年身旁站定，彎下腰，給了里歐一個意想不到的擁抱。

原本神態淡然的少年一臉錯愕，站在鐵門旁看著他們的加洛也嚇了一跳。

儘管這段時間加洛一直擔任著里歐的監護人，但他和眼前這位大律師見面或交談的機會僅限於司法事務。在他眼中女性一直是嚴肅、恪守職業準則的司法人員印象，沒想到會突然作出擁抱里歐這樣的舉動。

少年仍是不知所措，在感知到女性肩膀的些微顫抖，他抬手輕輕撫著她的肩膀，接著聽見對方落在自己耳旁的一句：「辛苦您了……首領(Boss)。」

里歐瞬間睜大了雙眼。

律師就在這時鬆開了雙臂，站直身軀，臉上是恰到好處的微笑。前一刻的情感動搖已經全然消逝。

她朝少年伸出手，握住他遲緩了一秒才作出反應的手：「希望您今後一切順利，里歐.弗提亞先生。再見。」

女性重新理了理頭髮和衣領，繼續往前走。路過加洛身旁時，她朝青年點了點頭，小聲說：「今後就拜託你了。」

加洛這時才如夢初醒，等終於醞釀好一句「就交給加洛.提莫斯本大爺吧」並要大聲宣布時，女性的身影已逐漸走遠，他只好作罷。

青年回頭望向仍站在原地的里歐。

少年正默默地望著自己的手，能完整、清晰地感受到其他燃燒者體溫的手掌，那因為加洛的拯救而完整復原的手掌。

他抬起頭正好對上加洛詢問的視線，原本微皺著的眉頭和嘴角逐漸放鬆下來，接著朝青年露出了笑容。

在加洛眼裡，那道身影，那張臉龐，那青檸金色的髮絲和紫色雙眼全都像在發光一樣。

那是加洛.提莫斯期待許久的，卸除了本不該有的沉重和愧疚的笑容——本就該屬於眼前這擁有溫柔情感的無罪少年。


	11. Chapter 11




要說烈焰救火隊的同事對里歐沒有偏愛的話，那絕對是在騙人。加洛非常肯定地得出這樣的結論。

距離FDPP的筆試還有一個月，雷米和露琪亞就聯手為里歐準備了一場模擬考試，還美其名為「給有潛力的年輕人更多機會」；連一向寡言的瓦里斯都特地向里歐傳授身形瘦小的人該如何操縱重機齒輪的竅門，體格差別大得可以用「體積懸殊」來形容的兩人合作的場面，居然也十分協調。

而伊格尼斯隊長會默許這些行為，據說是由於高層接受了他的提議，說在救火隊的高危工作性質很難吸引新血的時期，給有潛力人士提供資源可以接受，還能為將來人員擴充作鋪墊。

既然沒違反規定，並且里歐也從中得益，加洛也就樂見其成，還順便讓艾娜幫忙借到了體檢器材，為里歐做了簡單的體格檢測。

少年的身高比之前稍微長高了點，至於骨架則是很難改變的因素，他的身材和過去沒什麼變化，仍比常人纖細；不過由於膳食和睡眠的改善，各項健康指標都很不錯，肌肉量也有增加。

加洛當然也順便蹭了下檢查。青年已經脫離成長高峰期，但因為一直保持高強度鍛鍊，身高和肌肉量都成有正比例的增加，再配上輪廓分明的臉和那頭風采不變的莫西干髮型，用里歐的話來說，就是「站在人群裡相當扎眼，迷路也能立刻被找回來」。

然後青年就露出爽朗的笑，揉著少年的腦袋說：「你才是哦，扎眼得像一顆金色的小星星！」

－

冬季的第三個月，在逐漸恢復了些繁華的街道上，零零星星的節日裝飾已經掛起。父母拉著子女的手在商店櫥窗前駐足，老人家們坐在廣場上用麵包屑餵鴿子，年輕的小情侶們抱著禮物在街上嬉鬧。

走在這樣的街頭讓加洛很有真實感。這麼長時間以來的城區重建，總算有了「更好」的樣子。

青年實在很喜歡這樣生動快樂的、溫暖的人間畫面，這終究是他發自內心想保護的景象。

他看著那景象有些入神，腳步不自覺地放慢下來，直到身旁的里歐碰了碰他的肩膀才回過神。

「怎麼了？」少年仰起臉，不料因為冷空氣突然鑽進露出的脖頸而打了個噴嚏。

加洛低下頭望著他，大聲笑起來，他飛速解下自己的圍巾把里歐的脖子緊緊包裹起來，少年後腦勺蓬蓬的頭髮被堆得更高，像顆溫暖的小毛球。

他們終於找到了之前停泊機車的地方，加洛把小號的頭盔遞給里歐，自己的那個也戴上：「我啊——希望里歐能看到更多、比這更漂亮的街道景色！還有接觸更多善良的人，能夠更喜歡人類一些。」

「我並不討厭他們啊。」少年歪了歪頭，誠實地回答。

「那就好！」青年跨上機車，熟練地發動引擎，「而且我還有很多想跟里歐一起做的事情哦！等中央公園的大片綠草坪長出來，我們就帶很多食物去野餐；一到夏天，就跟救火隊的大家一起去海邊度假。」

等少年在他身後坐穩後，加洛問：「里歐，你喜歡海嗎？」

「我……不知道，」里歐停頓了一下，「大海從遠處看很美麗，所以我會留意不去靠近……」以免肆意燃燒的火焰給海洋、湖泊或河流帶來破壞，是他沒特地說出口的理由。

短暫的傷感很快被加洛的嗓門和笑聲沖淡：「那就更應該帶你去了！我們可以在沙灘上堆很高的沙堡，還要在冰涼的海水裡踩出很多浪花。」

「……呵，」少年的頭盔靠在他的背脊上，抱住他的雙臂收緊了些，「那我就拭目以待了。」

－

聰明且好學的里歐.弗提亞順利地通過消防隊首場筆試——加洛覺得這真是再理所當然不過的事情了。

但他們還是為此小小地慶祝了一下，在公寓附近新開的西餅店買了新口味的甜甜圈來慶祝。

加洛並不嗜好甜食，這點跟里歐相反。

少年用雙手捧著那個裹了很厚的巧克力醬和花生碎的甜甜圈，一小口一小口很珍惜地吃著，那模樣可愛得讓加洛想把對方抱住再用力地親一口。

他最近常有這樣矛盾的念頭。

儘管已經不再是里歐的監護人，但他心裡想守護里歐的情感有增無減，他完全不希望對方再次身陷任何危險。

然而他又無比希望里歐能加入消防隊，哪怕未必能跟自己分配在同一個大隊裡，那種疊加在兩人親密情感上的同僚情誼，對他來說都很值得期待；而且里歐那麼有才能，他的加入對整個社區來說都有增益。

他自己也說不清這樣的情緒，要怎麼用語言歸納才能清楚地傳達給少年。

「里歐。」

「……嗯？」少年停下進食的動作。

「除了幫助原來的燃燒者之外，你加入消防隊的其他動力是什麼？」他自知這樣提問很笨拙，「肯定不是像我這樣，有著消防之魂吧？」畢竟燃燒者這個身份陪伴對方走過太久。

少年輕輕地笑了起來：「……過去總是被你拯救，我也希望能成為保護你的力量啊。」他的語調溫和，但眉毛上揚，眼睛澄亮。如果不是臉長得柔軟漂亮、並且嘴角還沾著一抹巧克力醬的話，這真是極其有男子氣概的發言。

這種非常有里歐風格的話語和反差，都讓加洛忍不住覺得喜歡。

他伸出手，把里歐的鬢角捋到耳後別住，在少年白皙的脖頸上輕輕撫過。

里歐愣了一下：「巧克力醬沾到頭髮上了嗎？」然後有點害羞地笑起來。

加洛突然有種衝動——想站起身，向世界宣示眼前的少年是他的所有——他不得不捶了幾下大腿，用僅存的幾分作為「年長者」的理智阻止這種犯傻的念頭。

加洛.提莫斯唯一能確定的是，自己真的淪陷了。


	12. Chapter 12

12.

里歐參加FDPP實地測試的那天，也是加洛特地爭取來的輪休日。

青年在前一天晚上就在冰箱裡儲備好里歐喜歡的乳酪和水果，第二天去掉了常規的晨跑日程，一起床就給里歐做了熱乎乎的煎餅和蛋包。

身為當事人的少年倒是表現如常，按平時的習慣起床、洗漱，換好衣服，然後坐在神情緊張的加洛對面，慢條斯理地吃完那份體貼的能量早餐。

之後加洛執意要送里歐到設在烈焰救火隊總部附近的考場，被有著清秀臉龐的少年不怎麼用力地捏了臉頰並認真訓話：「加洛.提莫斯，別把我當成小孩子了。」

里歐說得沒有錯，即便不像加洛那樣擁有拔群身高和壯實體格，少年的智慧、能力和閱歷，還有曾經擔任首領的魄力，都讓他在許久以前就足以獨當一面。

加洛自知理虧，訕訕地把機車鑰匙遞給里歐，伸手揉了揉少年的頭髮：「那麼——路上小心，祝考試順利。」

里歐接過鑰匙，掛在手指上轉了幾圈：「當然，你以為我是誰。」帶著驕傲的話音剛落下，少年就冷不丁湊過身來在加洛臉上飛快地啄了一下。

青年還沒回應過來，里歐已經跳上機車，發動引擎直接上了路。那道纖細的身影跟龐大機車身算不上協調，但姿態卻瀟灑又好看。

加洛抱起雙臂目送那道身影離去，直到周圍重歸安靜後，他努了努下巴往回走。

－

上樓之前加洛特地整理了常用的車庫，發現裡面有部久未使用的修草坪機，一時興起推出來把公用草坪修整了一番。接著他帶上兩個巨大的購物袋到附近的商店一番大採購。回來後嘗試做了據說在極東的島國很流行的咖哩飯，味道還不錯，他決定之後每週也為里歐做一次。

飯後加洛打開平板電腦，躺在沙發上漫無目的地看資訊，電視機開着當背景音。有著大把閒暇時間的輪休日，前後高效地完成必要和不必要的家務，那些平常可以和里歐一起完成而頗有滿足感的事情，今天卻格外地無聊。

加洛當然相信里歐的實力，他根本就沒去設想里歐考試失敗的可能。

少年上個月的筆試成績很優秀，光這一項就足以把其他競爭者拋離一截；至於實地演練和器械操作方面，救火隊的前輩和同事的備考支援很強大；再加上里歐不是那種在面臨挑戰時怯場的性格，相信會穩定發揮。

不如說從少年出門前的舉止來看——包括那個有點調皮的親吻——他完全是從容不迫的心態。

加洛放下平板電腦，關掉電視，靜靜地望著天花板，耳邊只剩下窗戶旁風鈴清脆悅耳的聲響——那是之前兩人逛跳蚤市場買下的裝飾品，里歐非常喜歡來著。

啊——人類就是這樣的生物吧。

視線也好，考慮事情的出發點也好，總是離不開自己珍愛的人和事物。想為重要的人做更多，想留在他身旁，願意為他變得更強，努力證明自己能派上更多用場。終歸到底都出於利己之心。

加洛.提莫斯——擁有宇宙第一消防魂的男人，當之無愧的自私英雄。

－

加洛也搞不清楚自己是什麼時候在沙發上睡著的。

不過他那屬於救火隊員的警覺本能發揮得很及時，窗外一傳來熟悉的機車引擎聲響，他立刻睜開雙眼，從沙發中跳起身，迅速打開窗戶。

因為剛睡醒還沒完全清晰的視野裡，是里歐從遠及近的身姿，那奔跑的步伐輕盈敏捷。

加洛感覺眼前「刷啦」一下明亮起來，他朝門口邁開大步，但鑰匙轉動的「咔塔聲」和門被用力打開的「哐啷」聲卻來得更早，從外側推進來的門板差點擊中他的鼻樑。

他的少年就站在門口輕喘著氣，呼吸在空氣中騰出白霧，臉頰和鼻頭因為奔跑而泛上可愛的紅暈，眉梢嘴角是難以掩飾的神采飛揚。那寫著勝利的笑容明顯感染了青年，加洛於是也咧開嘴笑起來。

「加洛——」少年大聲地喊他的名字，跳起身，雙臂用力地抱住迎接他的青年。

「哦！」高個子青年歡快地應聲，結實的雙臂穩穩地接住那份重量，他用手掌扣住對方的肩膀和腰，臉埋進少年被風吹得蓬亂的頭髮：「歡迎回來，里歐！」

「……我回來了！」

—

本以為靈魂和力量的交合，以火焰傳遞的生命氣息，已是超越巧合的奇蹟。

而在奇蹟火焰的光芒燃燒殆盡後，是時光和回憶的灰燼在一點點地沉積。

迷途中出現了道標，有光緩慢而有力地驅散了濃霧。

那裡是能夠棲息的場所，是相互依存的溫暖，是無需贅述的安心，是不會熄滅的愛意。

自私英雄和流亡少年發現了彼此。

他們踏上了歸途。

― Fin ―

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 主題曲《Inferno》的旋律和歌詞都太上腦了，“Trails of fire / You always knew / They would carry me home / They'd lead me to you”簡直像是在講述加洛和里歐的羈絆，和對彼此的情感。
> 
> 2\. 婚禮中的祝詞化用的是加洛那首主題曲《The Gallant Ones》裡的歌詞 “The gallant ones will form a new union in fire and blood／The gallant ones will fight until every spark of hope is gone.”
> 
> 3\. 實在太喜歡這樣能互相救贖、互相彌補、成為彼此心靈歸處的CP了；加洛這種陽光無畏爽朗大帥哥的氣質又很對我的類型，帥攻漂亮受再疊上Super體格差＋膚色差等等屬性……就、淪陷了。GaloLio真的太好了。
> 
> 4\. 這真是充滿個人幻覺的一篇……腦補大綱用了兩、三天，真正寫完用了將近兩個月。
> 
> 5\. 感謝願意認真閱讀的朋友。如有感想，歡迎通過Twitter／AO3／Lofter等各種途徑告訴我。同好的回饋，是創作者用愛發電的重要動力來源（笑）
> 
> －  
> 2019.12.25  
> ＞＞關聯的番外篇：[【GaloLio】第一年聖誕／The First Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935008)
> 
> 2020.1.1  
> ＞＞關聯續作：[【GaloLio】《光與浮塵／Light Me Up》](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061311)（本篇後一年，Lio剛加入烈焰救火隊的故事。）


End file.
